


You can read my mind?

by muiti_fxandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, just fluff and the odd bit of angst, only angst to stop it being boring, the avengers being a chaotic family, they don't really need anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiti_fxandom/pseuds/muiti_fxandom
Summary: Basically avengers fluff but mainly focused around Wanda and Vision and how they navigate around their feelings and powers together
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 11





	You can read my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> So... had an idea. Once again here we are.
> 
> Not done a story that continues before so I guess we'll see how it goes

It had started by accident. Vision had phased into her room after hearing her calling out during one of his nightly rounds of the  compound . He didn't need much sleep and chose to stay up later than the others and do a quick sweep of the building before he shut down for the night, but Tony had been round today and Vision’s late night check got pushed back an hour or two till after Tony had left again. He had planned on showing Wanda the sky tonight as he had read there was something important about the type of moon tonight but she had turned in early, quietly explaining she didn’t feel well. 

None of the others seemed to notice her ghostly expression, and tired eyes. He was going to check on her earlier, but now he was left feeling guilty as he passed through the corridors heading to her room incase for some reason she was still awake.

He heard the sound of crashing and whispered mumbles as he got close to the door. He sped up and stopped just outside.

“Wanda?” he questioned through the door waiting for her to welcome him in, not wanting to risk the embarrassment of what happened last time.

She made no attempt to say anything though. He considered walking away until he heard her again.

“Get away… get from him… away… please” 

Her talking didn’t make sense and she seemed in pain so with the fear she was being attacked he barged through the door and was met with an unexpected sight. Wanda lay curled up in her sheets on the floor shaking and clearly uncomfortable but asleep. Confused and worried Vision was at her side in record time, gently shaking her shoulders trying to convince her to wake.

After much resistance she woke.   
  


“Vision” she gulped clearly spooked he was there

“I’m terribly sorry Miss Maximoff but I heard you outside and thought you were in danger. I must have misheard, is their any-”

He trailed off, she’d turned around completely and threw her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder.

“It was just a bad dream” she mumbled breathlessly into his shirt, hiccupping as she struggled to get the words out. “Stay with me, please” 

Vision had come to realise in his short life that there were many who treated him different to how he believed himself to be. They saw him as a robot, nothing more than an A.I. They demanded things from him as though he were a walking computer and even though Wanda often lectured him on this he could not stop the need to please them. But the way Wanda had just spoken to him, begging him to stay was new and the protectiveness he had been starting to feel around her blossomed even more. He wanted nothing more than to fight the creatures that plagued her dreams, wishing nothing more than to keep her from any more pain. He knew that was impossible but he would be damned if he couldn’t help her now.

“Always” he replied softly, as he pulled her closer.

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips and not long after that he felt a prod to his mind.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude” 

“I have nothing to hide, if you wish to look you can”

It was a strange sensation. Like a wire it pulled round his mind shaping it as though looking for something but it wasn’t painful. More comforting if anything and once she settled he felt some of her pain and gratitude slip through as she started to drift off. 

The nightmare came again later but it didn’t take much force on his part to help her fight them. Only the gift of a few comforting feelings and warmth down the channel and she settled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for getting this far. No one checks these so if you found any mistakes or have any ideas of where you want this to go feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> (side note: if your feeling sad about the end of Wandavision I recommend the behind the scenes video they just released and don't worry we get to see Sam and Bucky soon)


End file.
